The Moon Will Keep The Secret
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Jônins et hétéros aguerris, Genma et Hayate sont assignés plusieurs mois à une mission de garde, loin du village de Konoha. Mais après plusieurs mois passés dans une tente, il n'y a pas que l'ennui qui se fait sentir... One-Shot Yaoi, Lemon & Lime inclus


**Titre :** The Moon Will Keep The Secret (La lune gardera le secret)  
**Auteur :** L (Chaz Hatake)  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Adralya  
**Couple :** Genma X Hayate  
**Rating :** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre :** One-Shot, Yaoi, Angst, InC, Lemon & Lime inclus  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Naruto, à Masashi Kishimoto, ne m'appartient toujours pas... mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai...

_**Note 1 : Cette fic a été inspirée, uniquement pour la première nuit, d'un Role Play live effectué sur un forum de RP sur Naruto et le yaoi (pour plus d'informations, me contacter par MP, vous pourrez m'y retrouver sous le pseudo de Sai)  
Note 2 : Zut à la fin... Y'a pas que les SasuNaru et autre KakaIru dans la vie ! Naruto regorge tellement de beaux mâles... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? =)  
Note 3 : ... Le premier qui me laisse une review en me demandant qui sont Genma et Hayate, je le fais lapider sur place publique XD ! En gros, Genma, c'est celui qui a toujours une aiguille dans la bouche, et Hayate, c'est le type qui supervise la troisième partie des examens de Chûnins, celui qui tousse tout le temps... Si vous voyiez toujours pas, Google est votre ami !  
Note 4 : Cet OS a des notes consonantes avec "Le secret de Brokeback Mountain" ? Normal, c'est un peu voulu sur les bords =). Ce n'est pas une transcription du film, forcément, mais les fans assidus y trouveront certaines ressemblances à certains moments et, pour éviter de me faire fusiller, je préfère avertir de suite XD.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_  
__**The Moon Will Keep The Secret**_

- J'en ai marre. J'en ai clairement ras-le-bol.

Soupirant sourdement, Hayate ne leva même pas les yeux pour regarder son coéquipier faire son entrée dans la tente. Chaque jour, c'était pareil ; les mêmes mots, les mêmes maux, l'ennui, l'exaspération, et le pire de tous…

- Je veux une femme, nom de dieu !

Le manque de sexe.  
Continuant de polir son katana – pauvre lame qui n'avait plus servi depuis des semaines à part quand les deux hommes décidaient de se dégourdir un peu les muscles en improvisant un combat –, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'autre qui faisait les cent pas devant lui, comme un lion en cage. Bientôt, Genma remettrait sur le tapis LE sujet qui fâchait, le sujet qui faisait qu'il en venait presque aux mains chaque jour, et…

- Hayate, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi descendre au village pour…  
- Non.  
- Mais… ! Je te promets que je ne fais pas plus d'une demi-heure, juste le temps de…  
- Les ordres sont les ordres.  
- Rien à foutre des ordres ! Je descends pour…  
- Genma Shiranui, bon sang ! T'es un ninja ou merde ?!

Hayate partit dans une forte quinte de toux, se sentant de plus en plus irascible sous les paroles irresponsables de l'autre. L'homme aux cheveux châtains soupira bruyamment, les nerfs à vif, et lança d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir la toux :

- Avant d'être un ninja, je suis un homme. Avant de répondre à des ordres, je réponds à des besoins.  
- Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'avec ta queue, rétorqua Hayate, chaque mot entrecoupé d'une petite toux. On va bientôt être rappelés de toute façon.  
- Tss…

Genma s'accroupit au sol, une aiguille pendant nonchalamment à ses lèvres. Il retira le bandeau de ses cheveux d'un mouvement lent avant de continuer :

- On nous avait dit un mois. Après, deux. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps on est là.  
- Six mois, trois semaines, deux jours et sept heures, répondit l'autre d'une voix calme.  
- Sept mois ! Bientôt sept mois que je n'ai pas goûté à la chaleur tendre d'une femme !  
- Tu te plaignais déjà après trois jours.  
- Et pour cause, je n'avais jamais passé plus de trois jours sans…  
- Recommence pas.

Alors que son vis-à-vis se remettait sur pieds pour recommencer à marcher de long en large dans la tente, le brun secoua un instant la tête avant de se continuer à lustrer sa lame, pensif. Avant qu'ils ne partent en mission de garde, Hayate n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment connaître son désormais coéquipier. Il avait toujours vu en lui un jeune homme calme, fier et distant, voire froid. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé si l'autre n'était pas un fils illégitime de la famille Uchiha avec un caractère pareil, mais au fil des jours, il se rendit compte que l'autre peinait quelque peu à garder contenance lorsqu'il s'agissait de…

- Baiser. J'ai besoin de baiser.  
- Genma…  
- Attends, attends, Hayate, écoute-moi… commença-t-il en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de son coéquipier. Imagine… Je descends au village – ATTENDS, laisse-moi finir –, je disais… Je descends au village, je vais dans la maison de passe – tu sais, celle où il y a ces deux brunes magnifiques, là – et j'en ramène une ou deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le brun toussa à nouveau en secouant la tête.

- Trop risqué.  
- Ouais, mais… avoue que c'est tentant, hein ?  
- Tentant, mais impossible.  
- Possible, mais risqué.  
- Justement. Laisse tomber.

Genma bascula la tête en arrière, son regard se perdant sur le plafond de la tente. Il soupira gravement en marmonnant que l'autre était trop terre-à-terre, essayant de se raisonner.

- Hayate… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé à quoi cela servait que l'on garde ce petit bout de terre avec une minuscule zone boisée et ce ruisseau pitoyable dans lequel on ne peut même pas s'immerger complètement pour se laver ?  
- Non. On doit le protéger, c'est tout.  
- De quoi ? Des mouches ?  
- Des éventuels envahisseurs. Un ordre est un ordre, point.  
- Alors, c'est ça que t'es ? Une machine à obéir à des ordres insensés ?  
- Ca te va bien de dire ça, monsieur Je-dois-répondre-à-mes-pulsions-animales-de-toute-urgence.  
- Je suis en putain de manque, c'est atroce… Tu vas pas me dire que toi pas ?  
- Si, mais moi, je me contrôle un minimum.

Non… Contrôler n'était pas le mot. Juguler était meilleur, car il devait être tiraillé au moins autant que Genma… mais à force de méditer à longueur de journée, il réussissait à se canaliser et à réfléchir plus ou moins rationnellement. Puis lui, contrairement à son coéquipier aux cheveux châtains, il n'était pas prêt à mettre en péril son grade ninja juste pour quelques heures d'étreinte. Il avait trop bataillé pour arriver là où il en était malgré ses problèmes de santé.

- Pff… soupira Genma, dépité. J'aurais dû être assigné à cette mission avec Kakashi. Avec lui, au moins, je suis sûr qu'on aurait concocté un plan pour pouvoir…  
- Désolé d'être de si mauvaise compagnie, coupa Hayate en toussotant. Puis, tu n'as qu'à te créer un clone pour copuler avec.  
- … Manquerait plus que je me fasse un mec, maintenant. Et moi-même de surcroît.

Terminant sa phrase par un fort soupir de dépit, Genma sortit de la tente pour alimenter le feu, ce dernier éclairant faiblement l'intérieur de l'abri. Le brun bâilla doucement avant de tousser à nouveau, reposant son katana à ses côtés. Il retira son gilet et son pull avant de s'étendre sur sa couchette, les deux bras croisés derrière la nuque. Son coéquipier refit son apparition en regardant partout à ses côtés.

- Dis, il reste un peu de lapin ?  
- Tu plaisantes ? répondit le brun en redressant légèrement la nuque pour le regarder. T'as englouti toute la marmite quasiment à toi tout seul.  
- Hm. Pas ma faute si on a rien de mieux à faire que dormir, manger et se branler.  
- Bah maintenant, tu viens te coucher, tu te soulages et tu dors. J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer un minimum pour t'écouter te plaindre à nouveau toute la journée demain.  
- … T'es grognon. Moi, je sais ce qui te ferait du bien… beaucoup de bien.

Hayate leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un profond soupir de d'exaspération. Il regarda son vis-à-vis, ce dernier affichant à ce moment un petit sourire en coin.

- Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est une magnifique brune. Imagine-la entrer dans cette tente, galbée dans un mini-short, sa poitrine généreuse débordant de son décolleté.

Genma tira son aiguille de sa bouche avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux mi-longs d'une main. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent alors en un regard aguicheur pour l'autre, ses pas se faisant souples et grâcieux. Hayate haussa légèrement les sourcils, fixant ardemment son coéquipier afin de se dire qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme et non pas d'une brune aux courbes divines.

- Elle s'avancerait dans la pénombre… continua Genma d'une voix doucereuse, se dirigeant vers l'autre étendu. Un à un, elle enlèverait ses vêtements devant tes yeux déjà débordant de perversité…

Non content de simplement décrire cette image mentale de rêve, le ninja aux cheveux châtains se sentit obligé de mimer le tout. Il avait déjà envoyé valser son gilet au loin et tirait son pull vers le haut, découvrant son torse modelé à la perfection à la faible lueur du feu. Roulant suavement des hanches, il décrocha sa ceinture et fit sauter les quelques boutons sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Ce dernier haussa un peu plus les sourcils, tentant de se concentrer sur l'attitude plus que déconcertante de Genma plutôt qu'aux images mentales indécentes que celui-ci tentait d'insuffler à son esprit.

- Euh… Genma…  
- Après, la petite brune, nue comme au jour de sa naissance, viendrait se poster sur toi…

Hayate étouffa un petit hoquet de surprise au moment où son coéquipier, en sous-vêtement, avait penché tout son corps sur lui. Son corps aurait complètement recouvert le sien s'il ne se retenait pas de ses deux mains, chacune d'elle posée sur un côté de la tête d'Hayate. Ce dernier, souffle coupé et yeux écarquillés, fixait le visage de son coéquipier qui, décidément, n'avait jamais été aussi proche du sien.

- Elle se pencherait lentement sur toi pour t'embrasser…

Genma s'abaissa dangereusement et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Hayate, tremblant, déglutit pendant qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait le dos. Etait-ce l'excitation des mots de l'autre ou alors la peur de son attitude qui altérait sa respiration de la sorte – ou les deux ? Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'avoir Genma – presque – étendu sur lui, leurs corps – pratiquement – dénudés et leurs bouches – quasiment – scellées était une expériences des plus… gênantes.  
Les jambes tendues, Genma commença alors à descendre le long du corps d'Hayate, ses reins s'élevant le mouvement et son dos se creusant. Sans la toucher, le ninja ne fit que souffler sur la peau dans son incursion, le cou, le creux des clavicules, le torse, le ventre, avant de murmurer :

- Là, cette créature de rêve s'occuperait de libérer ton sexe qui tendrait le tissu de ton pantalon d'une façon des plus exquises…  
- Genma… Arrête ça…

Non, mais vraiment… Si dans la thèse – bien qu'hautement improbable – que quelqu'un entre dans la tente à ce moment précis, il n'y aurait plus que la pendaison pour sauver son honneur… et, bon sang, que l'autre cesse de parler et d'agir de la sorte ! Il était humain, après tout ! Et ces images mentales, elles… elles ne feraient que le torturer pour rien !  
Cependant, Genma, bien décidé à faire accepter sa proposition de descendre au village, plia lentement ses genoux en redressant le buste, se retrouvant accroupit au-dessus des cuisses du brun – presque à cheval sur lui, en somme, mais il continuait de méticuleusement faire attention à ne pas le toucher. Hayate écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, le souffle court.

- G… Genma… S'il te plaît…  
- Et alors… Tu sentirais à nouveau l'euphorie de te retrouver dans l'antre chaude et humide de cette magnifique brune au moment où elle s'empalerait sur ton sexe…

Genma glissa alors ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour les agripper et ferma les yeux. Lentement, d'un suave mouvement du bassin des plus suggestifs, il commença à bouger en rythme au-dessus des cuisses de son coéquipier.

- Oooh… Oh oui ! Hayate-sama ! En… Encore !

Perdant contenance, le brun se redressa violemment pour attraper les poignets de son vis-à-vis, le fixant avec colère.

- Vas-tu cesser ?!

Un fin sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres de Genma, leurs bouches à nouveau distancées d'un infime espace.

- Ca t'excite, pas vrai ?  
- Arrête ça, Genma, murmura l'autre, rassuré que la pénombre ne laisse pas entrevoir ses joues rosies pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de colère. Je suis sérieux.  
- Je suis sûr que tu bandes.

D'un léger mouvement du bassin, Genma sentit alors la bosse durcie sous le pantalon du brun. Alors que ce dernier étouffait une exclamation outrée, l'autre accentua un peu plus son sourire satisfait.

- Tu bandes.  
- C'est bon, t'es content ?! souffla l'autre, gêné au possible. Arrête ça !  
- T'aimerais que ce soit vrai tout ce que je t'ai raconté.  
- Mais…  
- Avoue.  
- … Oui ! T'as fini ? Je peux dormir, maintenant ?!  
- Donne-moi juste une petite demi-heure et je ferai en sorte que…  
- IMBECILE !

Agacé, Hayate repoussa farouchement son vis-à-vis sur le côté, les joues embrasées. L'autre partit dans un petit rire sourd en s'étendant sur sa propre couchette.

- Sale pervers, siffla le brun en se débarrassant de son pantalon – qui avait inexplicablement rétréci en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
- Sale pas drôle, rétorqua le deuxième d'une voix enjouée. J'aurai vraiment tout essayé pour te faire changer d'avis.

Toussant à nouveau, Hayate se sentit alors sourire. L'autre voulait jouer avec ses nerfs ? Il allait en faire de même dans un autre registre…

- Au moins, moi, j'ai eu droit à une divine prestation de la part du froid Genma Shiranui.  
- Ouais, mais…  
- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais graver ça dans ma mémoire à jamais. Il faut que je puisse raconter ça à mes petits-enfants dans quelques années…  
- ... Bon, ça va, hein. Je suis tellement en manque que je fais tout et n'importe quoi pour te convaincre, c'est pas une excuse.  
- Dommage, je suis intraitable. Mais tu sais, l'alternative de te créer un clone est toujours envisageable.

Un petit rire de dédain envahit l'obscurité.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Le jour où je me taperai un mec, je serai vraiment tombé bien bas… Désolé pour toi.  
- Tu sais… commença Hayate en toussant doucement. C'est pas pour te vexer, mais même si on devait rester dix ans ici, je ne coucherai jamais avec toi.  
- Tu m'en vois ravi. Cependant, c'est un tort de ta part. Je suis une vraie bête.

Ce fut au tour du brun de rire de la remarque de l'autre, plaçant à nouveau ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Tu es peut-être une bête, mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas zoophile.  
- … Menteur, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre lapin avant de le cuisiner ?

Les deux ninjas rirent en chœur dans la pénombre de la tente, évacuant les tensions accumulées précédemment. Toussotant à nouveau, Hayate enchaîna :

- N'empêche que tu as adoré, je cite, l'onctuosité de mon plat ce soir.  
- … Pouah. Tu disais que tu l'avais préparé avec amour, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jusque là.

Nouveau rire chez les deux coéquipiers, à présent totalement détendus. Ils soupirèrent doucement en chœur après plusieurs secondes, un petit bâillement venant emplir l'air.

- Allez, bonne nuit, Hayate.  
- Bonne nuit, le pervers.

Le brun sourit légèrement au son du dernier petit rire de l'autre, le sommeil engourdissant rapidement ses muscles. Enterré, leur ennui profond… Jugulés, leurs nerfs à vif… et surtout, bâillonnés, leurs pulsions et désirs de la chair… Le lendemain, ils devraient tout deux se lever tôt pour affronter une nouvelle journée emplie de plaintes et de nouvelles tentations…

Hayate émergea très lentement du sommeil. Tout autour de lui, plus aucune source de lumière, pas même le feu à l'extérieur qui avait dû s'éteindre. Simplement quelques rayons de lune qui rendaient à peine distincts ses mains devant lui. Il devait être en plein milieu de la nuit, mais… peu importait. Il s'était réveillé, le corps brûlant, la tête emplie de gémissements que son traître de cerveau avait fait naître dans ses rêves. Autour de lui, pas un son, juste un bruit sourd provenant probablement de l'extérieur, un lapin se grattant ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Seul réveillé dans la tente avec un corps bouillonnant, il… il se devait de faire quelque chose, sinon…  
Il déglutit doucement avant de faire descendre sa main le long de son ventre pour plonger dans son sous-vêtement, un petit soupir discret s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il libéra son membre tendu par ce rêve auditif de son étreinte textile et entreprit de se caresser, avant que…

- Mmmhh…

Le brun se paralysa brusquement, yeux écarquillés. Kami-sama ! Ce n'était pas un rêve auditif ! Ce n'était pas un lapin à l'extérieur ! C'était… _Genma qui se masturbait à ses côtés !_  
Malgré lui, Hayate sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur lui vriller le corps. Qu… Quelle horreur ! Il était tellement en manque que même les gémissements de son coéquipier masculin arrivaient à lui arracher… une érection !

- Nnnhaahh…

Le corps d'Hayate se raidit à nouveau. Il fallait… Il fallait que Genma cesse, et à tout prix… Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de voir que ses nerfs répondaient largement à cet appel qui n'avait rien de féminin !...  
A ses côtés, le son du frottement s'était encore accentué, ponctué de râles sourds. A tâtons, Hayate chercha le corps de l'autre – impossible de lui dire oralement d'arrêter. Genma entendrait aisément le tremblement dans sa voix, et là… c'en serait fini de sa fierté d'hétéro.  
Sa main se posa alors sur ce qui semblait être la cuisse de son coéquipier, un léger sursaut traversant le corps sous ses doigts. Hayate soupira de soulagement. Au moins les mouvements avaient-ils cessé, et…  
Le brun haussa un sourcil. Genma se foutait de sa gueule, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, à moins qu'il soit encore perdu dans les méandres d'un rêve, sinon… Pourquoi aurait-il repris son mouvement alors qu'il sentait très bien cette main sur sa cuisse ?! Enfoiré… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait se réveiller et allait cesser, parole d'Hayate…  
D'un mouvement brusque, Hayate remonta le long du corps de l'autre pour attraper le poignet de son coéquipier – frôlant par inadvertance au passage le fier membre tendu, lequel attouchement fit légèrement rougir le brun. Il serra doucement l'avant-bras en plain travail, suppliant mentalement l'autre de cesser…  
Subitement, ce fut la main de Genma qui vint empoigner ses doigts, comme en représailles d'avoir fait stopper sa cadence. Hayate se félicita mentalement ; il aurait le droit à une engueulade le lendemain, mais au moins la température de son propre corps allait pouvoir enfin se mettre à redescen…  
Le brun écarquilla tant les yeux que ceux-ci faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.  
Dans un mouvement fluide, Genma avait attrapé son sexe de leurs mains jointes, le faisant alors coulisser au creux de la paume de son coéquipier.  
Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine d'Hayate. Kami-sama ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il… masturbait un autre homme ! Lui, l'hétéro, il effectuait un attouchement sexuel sur un membre du même sexe – et c'était le cas de le dire !

- Mmmh…

Non ! Encore ce gémissement traître ! Ce râle sourd qui, inextricablement, venait renflouer de désir son propre sexe au creux de lui ! Et… Il avait celui de… Genma Shiranui dans la main ! Genma, son coéquipier homme, celui qui réclamait toujours des femmes, voilà qu'il utilisait ses doigts pour se caresser ! Et lui, Hayate, pourquoi ne résistait-il pas ? Quelle était cette voix muette au fond de lui qui le poussait à… continuer ?!  
Très progressivement, la main de Genma se desserra autour de la sienne, cherchant à ce que le brun continue le mouvement seul.  
Et Hayate, conformément au désir muet de son coéquipier, ne cessa pas le va-et-vient.  
Kami-sama… Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Non… Il n'avait plus d'excuse, plus aucune excuse pour expliquer cela… Il accentua doucement ses attouchements, désireux malgré lui de faire du bien à l'autre et, tout aussi inexplicablement, sentit son excitation augmenter au fil des secondes…  
Hayate frissonna fortement au moment où la main de Genma, préalablement autour de la sienne, était venue se poser sur son ventre tremblant. Les doigts fins de l'autre glissèrent le long de sa peau, le faisant frémir à nouveau, avant qu'il ne les sente se refermer sur son propre membre.

- Aaah…

Ce fut au tour d'Hayate de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être, sa conscience et ses sens s'enlisant dans l'excitation croissante que l'autre lui prodiguait dans son va-et-vient soutenu. Fortement électrisé par la situation, le brun se laissa porter par les sensations, perdu dans une onde de sensualité interdite, une volupté jamais goûtée…  
Les souffles rauques des deux hommes s'unirent pour ne former qu'un même chant, un même hymne qui gagnait en puissance au fil des secondes. Le sang battant fortement à ses oreilles, Hayate ne chercha même plus à analyser la situation, il ne voulait même plus comprendre pourquoi cette main masculine sur son sexe lui faisait tant de bien, non… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que l'autre ne cessât pas ce mouvement de plus en plus soutenu…

- Aaaah…

Et ce fut au son du râle sourd que Genma perdit la tête.  
Se jetant littéralement sur son coéquipier, le ninja aux cheveux châtains scella leurs bouches dans le noir, leurs gémissements communs faisant vibrer leurs lèvres pendant de longues secondes. Il colla fortement son corps contre celui de son coéquipier, ce dernier entoura l'imposant torse de ses bras, poursuivant le baiser qui continuait de gagner en fougue au fil des secondes. Brusquement, Genma se redressa pour retourner le corps sous lui, abaissant le sous-vêtement pour venir mordre la peau sensible des reins.

- Aaah !

Se cambrant fortement, le brun replia inconsciemment les genoux, la joue appuyée contre la couchette. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre le fin drap, une parcelle de conscience lui hurlant de tout arrêter et de se reprendre… mais cette voix n'était jamais assez forte pour couvrir son excitation étouffante, celle qui désirait ardemment que l'autre poursuive ses caresses, que la langue qui glissait suavement entre ses reins continue son incursion voluptueuse, que ces mains expertes qui massaient ses fessiers avec dextérité ne s'arrêtent pas…  
Genma recula doucement son visage et écarta les deux fesses de ses pouces, venant cracher un peu de salive sur la rondelle de chair palpitante. Le brun frissonna à nouveau, d'appréhension et d'excitation à la fois ; qu'est-ce que l'autre lui préparait en approchant ses doigts de la sor…

- AAAH !

Sans avertissement préalable, Genma avait insinué son majeur en lui, entamant un léger va-et-vient qu'il approfondissait de plus en plus. Hayate fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la sensation des plus étranges ; était-ce donc cela que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on pratiquait le sexe anal avec un hom…  
NON ! Il n'était pas gay ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela ne comptait pas, que cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était simplement…

- Aaaaaaah !!

Un deuxième doigt était alors venu le sonder de l'intérieur, détendant délicatement les parois malgré l'excitation palpable de Genma. Les larmes de douleur montèrent progressivement aux yeux du brun, mais le mal n'était en rien comparable aux sensations exquises et interdites qui grandissaient en lui. Les mouvements que son coéquipier intimait en lui ouvraient les portes vers un bien-être si puissant, si fort, qu'Hayate se surprit même à remuer lui-même les hanches à la recherche de plus…  
A l'intrusion du troisième doigt, seule une nouvelle vague d'euphorie vrilla l'échine du brun, un fort gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il ferma fortement les yeux, le cœur battant au même rythme des pénétrations de plus en plus vives de l'autre en lui. Un seul mot résonnait en écho dans son cerveau, inexorablement, de plus en plus fort…  
Encore…  
Les doigts de Genma se retirèrent alors de lui, laissant la place à un vide des plus frustrants. Avant que le brun ne puisse protester quoi que ce fût, il sentit alors le sexe tendu de son coéquipier se placer contre sa rondelle de chair.  
Et, sans plus de cérémonie et d'un mouvement de rein continu, l'homme le posséda entièrement.

- AAAAAH !!

Tout le corps d'Hayate se crispa fortement, sa tête basculant en arrière. La douleur venant de ses reins était si forte qu'il sentit la souffrance le prendre jusqu'à la gorge, enflammant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Incapable de se mettre à bouger dans un étau si serré, Genma franchit néanmoins les derniers centimètres d'un coup de reins, pénétrant l'autre jusqu'à la garde. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Hayate se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, priant n'importe quel saint pour que l'autre se retire, qu'il arrête de le faire souffrir tant, qu'il…  
Une nouvelle vague de chaleur parcourut alors le corps meurtri du brun, faisant disparaître progressivement toute douleur. Un long gémissement franchit alors ses lèvres à mesure que ses muscles se relâchaient, lui laissant doucement entrevoir un plaisir auquel il n'avait encore jamais goûté. Il sentit alors Genma se retirer lentement de lui afin de revenir plus sûrement, détendant toujours les parois avec précautions malgré l'impatience lisible dans son souffle emballé.

- Mmmmh…

Le brun serra le drap avec force dans sa main, ses jointures prêtes à exploser sous la pression. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le va-et-vient lent que l'autre avait apposé dans son intérieur l'emplissait d'une euphorie inextricable, un bien-être euphorisant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et puis… Il n'était pas en train de coucher avec un homme, non… Il assouvissait simplement un désir de la chair avec un autre…

- NnnnhaaAAAAH !

Perdant peu à peu le contrôle, Genma avait alors donné un fort coup de reins, engendrant une violente secousse de plaisir à travers l'échine de l'autre. Etouffant un râle sourd, il réitéra son geste brusque, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir au corps sous lui.

- AaaAAaaah !!

Incapable de se juguler plus longtemps, le ninja aux cheveux clairs s'accrocha fortement aux hanches d'Hayate avant d'entamer un profonds va-et-vient vif, chaque pénétration ponctué d'un râle sourd. Le brun, enlisé dans un monde de plaisir innommable, ne se jugulait pas pour hurler son bien-être, ses hanches se mouvant en réponse aux assauts de l'autre pour continuer à le sentir toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite…

- MmMMhaaAah !  
- Nnnh !

Leurs deux corps perdus dans une ondulation brutale, Hayate sentit progressivement l'apogée naître au creux de son bas-ventre, le désir continuant de grandir. Genma donna une dernière forte accélération, faisant bouillir complètement le sang dans les veines du brun avant que leur cri de jouissance ne fasse corps à leur tour, les deux hommes atteignant le sommet de leur plaisir simultanément. Hayate écarquilla fortement les yeux en sentant l'autre l'emplir de sa semence brûlante, le dernier relent de bien-être qui l'envahit alors qu'il se déversait à son tour. Donnant un ultime fort coup de hanche, Genma laissa retomber un instant son front contre les reins de son coéquipier avant de se retirer et se s'effondrer sur sa couche, haletant fortement. Hayate laissa retomber entièrement ses jambes au sol, et ce fut encore transporté dans les hautes sphères du bien-être qu'il bascula dans les limbes du sommeil, exténué.

La lune, seul témoin de leur étreinte, enveloppa tendrement les deux corps endormis de ses doux rayons.

- Hayate-san… Hayate-san, réveillez-vous. Un message d'Hokage-sama.

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux. La tente baignait déjà dans la lueur du matin ; quelle heure était-il ? Il bascula lentement sur le dos en réajustant son sous-vêtement, celui-ci ayant glissé le long de ses reins pendant la nuit. Il se frotta un instant les paupières avant de détailler l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- R… Raidô-san ?  
- Bonjour, Hayate-san. Je viens vous transmettre une bonne nouvelle d'Hokage-sama. Cette parcelle de terrain a été vendue à Suna dans la matinée, autrement dit, votre mission de garde est terminée.

Le cerveau encore embrumé, Hayate toussa doucement en se forçant à essayer de comprendre les mots de l'autre.

- Il vous faut simplement surveiller la zone jusqu'à ce soir, mais après, vous pouvez retourner au village, continua le ninja.  
- M… Merci, Raidô-san, murmura-t-il en bâillant doucement.  
- J'ai déjà averti Genma-san qui est à l'extérieur, mais la nouvelle n'a pas eu l'air de le réjouir plus que ça. C'est étonnant, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait le premier à sauter de joie dans la perspective de pouvoir à nouveau retrouver des femmes.  
- Je…

Hayate écarquilla violemment les yeux.  
Oh non.  
Oh non oh non oh non.  
Ses membres se mirent à trembler brusquement. Non… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, forcément, juste… juste un cauchemar, il n'avait pas… Non, il n'avait pas…  
Cherchant à se rassurer, Hayate essaya de se redresser, mais ses reins lui rappelèrent bien vite la vérité.  
… Oh merde.  
Le sang se mit à battre fortement aux oreilles du brun, un léger voile noir lui drapant les yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne distinguait plus Raidô, la tente, sa couchette. Plus rien ne subsistait à part son profond désarroi.  
Il s'était abandonné à un homme, lui, Hayate Gekkô. Un homme s'était insinué en lui, il avait fait corps avec lui. Cet homme avait joui en lui. Il avait couché avec un homme comme n'importe quel homosexuel pendant la nuit, simplement à cause du manque cruel qui le tiraillait.  
Alors qu'il apprenait ce matin-là qu'il pouvait à nouveau retrouver les femmes. S'il ne s'était pas abandonné, s'il avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelques heures, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.  
Jamais.  
Il serait toujours le même ninja modèle qu'il avait toujours été. Un modèle d'hétérosexualité parfaite. Mais c'était terminé.  
Il avait couché avec Genma Shiranui.

Combien de temps était-il resté à se torturer sur sa couchette, arrivant à peine à dire à Raidô que celui-ci pouvait disposer ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait simplement réussi à se mettre sur pied – tant bien que mal malgré ses reins – et à remettre son pantalon. Par l'entrebâillement de la tente, il aperçut Genma accroupit au bord du ruisseau, torse nu, en train de laver ses vêtements. Inexplicablement, Hayate reçut un coup au cœur en détaillant son amant de la nuit. Il regrettait son geste plus que tout.  
Mais le mal était fait.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun inspira un grand coup avant d'oser sortir de l'abri, essayant de se donner l'air le plus détaché possible. Son coéquipier, bien qu'il l'ait entendu, ne daigna même pas lever ses yeux sur lui.  
Se raclant la gorge, Hayate s'approcha doucement avant de souffler :

- Genma…  
- Shh, siffla l'autre en leva l'index, ne le regardant toujours pas. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, Hayate. S'il te plaît.

Le brun se refrogna en haussant le menton, vexé.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à pratiquer la politique de l'autruche.  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de payer les pots cassés si tu n'assumes pas ce que tu fais.  
- Ah ouais ?!

Violemment, Genma balança son gilet trempé plus loin en se remettant sur pied, levant enfin ses yeux embués de colère sur son coéquipier.

- Ce que MOI je fais ?! siffla-t-il avec colère en se rapprochant de l'autre. Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ta faute !

Hayate étouffa un hoquet outré.

- Pardon ?! Je t'ai attaché à la couchette pour te violer, peut-être ?!  
- Non, mais c'est toi qui a commencé à me caresser alors que je me branlais bien tranquillement !  
- Te caresser ?! hurla Hayate d'une voix plus aiguë. Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je t'ai serré l'avant-bras pour que tu t'arrêtes !  
- Oh, oui, évidemment, et pour ça, t'avais besoin de me toucher le sexe, hein ?!  
- Je… Je l'ai frôlé sans faire exprès, merde ! C'est toi qui as attrapé ma main pour te branler avec !  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retirée, dis-moi ?

Le brun se figea, une forte rougeur lui montant le long du cou.

- P… Pour la même raison que toi, t'as commencé à me caresser !

Ce fut au tour de Genma de se paralyser, toisant son vis-à-vis d'un air mauvais. Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent pendant que les deux hommes torse nu se fixaient avant que le ninja aux cheveux châtains ne murmure :

- Je ne suis pas pédé. Je t'ai enculé comme j'aurai pu enculer n'importe quelle femme.  
- Oui, t'as tout à fait raison. Et tu m'as branlé comme tu aurais branlé n'importe quelle femme.  
- Moi, au moins, je ne me suis rien pris dans le cul, espèce de tafiole.  
- Ce que je me suis pris dans le cul était ta queue, sale tapette.  
- Espèce de… !

Avec violence, Genma se jeta littéralement sur son coéquipier pour le plaquer au sol, le fixant avec haine. Imperturbable, Hayate ne fit que le toiser alors que l'autre murmurait :

- Je t'interdis de m'insulter.  
- Je ne dis que la vérité. Et regarde, à nouveau, tu me sautes dessus, pédé.  
- Et toi, à nouveau, tu te laisses faire comme une vulgaire pute.

Sentant son souffle se faire plus court, Hayate savait qu'il y avait un domaine sur lequel il ne fallait pas charrier son coéquipier, un domaine auquel l'autre attachait tant d'importance qu'il allait rapidement péter les plombs.

- Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux. Mais finalement, t'es franchement un mauvais coup.

Genma écarquilla fortement les yeux, haletant de colère. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se reprendre cette fois-ci avant de souffler :

- Parce que tu crois franchement que j'allais me fouler pour un trou comme toi ? J'avais juste besoin de me vider les couilles comme je l'aurai fait comme dans n'importe quelle salope de Konoha.  
- Eh bien… J'espère au moins qu'elles, t'arrives à les faire jouir, parce que moi, je n'ai rien senti.  
- Tu ne m'as pas fait bander plus que je ne m'étais stimulé tout seul. Par contre, toi, tu étais tellement excité que t'as dû me faire arrêter de me caresser pour pouvoir dormir, je me trompe ?

Hayate crispa violemment la mâchoire.

- Absolument pas. Erection nocturne, c'est physiologique et naturel. Tu ne m'as fait aucun effet.

Les deux hommes s'observaient gravement. A mesure que les secondes passaient, les mensonges qu'ils inventaient devenaient de plus en plus gros, mais ils préféraient tout deux s'enliser dans le ridicule plutôt que d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Genma inclina légèrement la tête en se penchant légèrement sur Hayate.

- Menteur.  
- Je ne mens pas. C'est toi qui as un ego tellement grand qu'il t'empêche de voir que tu es un mauvais coup.

Déplaçant habillement les jambes afin de se retrouver entre celles d'Hayate, le ninja aux cheveux clairs souffla :

- Je suis bien loin d'être un mauvais coup, et tu le sais.  
- Je sais juste que je ne recoucherai avec toi pour rien au monde.

Le brun déglutit imperceptiblement, le souffle de plus en plus court, mais ne quitta pas son interlocuteur des yeux.

- Je ne recoucherai jamais avec toi non plus, murmura Genma, son timbre de voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. T'es le plus mauvais coup que je n'ai jamais eu.  
- Parfait, je pense exactement la même chose de toi.

D'un mouvement fluide, Genma apposa sa main sur la braguette d'Hayate, faisant se tendre le corps sous lui. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

- C'est pas ce que pense cette partie de toi. Tu bandes encore.  
- E… Erection nerveuse, souffla l'autre, maudissant son corps de le trahir ainsi. Tu me fais flipper. Et arrête de me toucher, pédé.

Seul un petit rire narquois lui vint en réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, ce fut au tour d'Hayate d'apposer sa main entre les jambes de son coéquipier, souriant à son tour.

- Tss… Ose dire que t'es pas homo avec ça.  
- Je ne suis pas homo, susurra l'autre en dégrafant la ceinture du corps sous le sien. Par contre, toi…  
- Je ne suis pas plus gay que toi, tafiole, murmura Hayate en décrochant le pantalon de l'autre à la même vitesse.  
- Alors, tout va bien… Pédé.

En prononçant le dernier mot, Genma se pencha brusquement sur les lèvres de son coéquipier pour les sceller, le brun répondant largement à l'échange dans un gémissement étouffé. Les boutons de leurs pantalons respectifs sautèrent avec brusquerie, leurs deux sexes libérés de toute prison textile venant se coller l'un contre l'autre dans un râle sourd. Genma les attrapa simultanément dans la main, y apposant un va-et-vient fluide, le brun se sentant à nouveau partir sous les doigts agiles de l'autre.  
Et là, qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ?...

- Tu aimes ça, quand je te touche, avoue… murmura Genma en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, son souffle saccadé venir mourir contre les lèvres de l'autre.  
- Je… déteste…

Hayate suréleva légèrement la nuque pour attraper à nouveau les lèvres de l'autre entre les siennes, étouffant un nouveau gémissement devant l'accélération effectuée sur leurs sexes joints. Maladroitement, il débarrassa son coéquipier de son pantalon et sous-vêtement, Genma se laissant totalement faire sous ses doigts. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à son tour à libérer l'autre de ses habits avant de coller sa peau nue contre la sienne, approfondissant l'échange sous la fougue montante. Le brun se décollant à nouveau de ses lèvres, haletant, et susurra :

- T'as envie de me la mettre à nouveau, sale gay ?  
- Absolument pas, tu me rebutes, vieille tante, souffla l'autre en réponse, le regard embrumé d'excitation.  
- Parfait, parce que ça me dégoûterait, espèce de tarlouze…

Genma se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres du brun pour l'embrasser, détachant leurs membres l'un de l'autre et appuyant sur l'arrière de les genoux de son coéquipier pour faire basculer ses hanches. Hayate sentit une forte onde d'excitation le traverser, se reculant encore pour murmurer :

- Si tu me prends, je vais à nouveau rien sentir…  
- Ah oui, tu en es sûr ?  
- Je… AaaAAAAAAAAAH !

Le brun rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière en sentant son coéquipier le posséder comme quelques heures plus tôt, l'imposant sexe forçant le passage déjà meurtri. Il se tendit complètement, ses doigts se crispant contre l'herbe qui formait son linceul sous lui.  
Le linceul de son hétérosexualité.  
Leurs corps unis ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, frémissant devant les sensations encore à découvrir. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Ils ne savaient pas, et ne cherchaient pas à le savoir pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait était cette onde de volupté interdite qui à nouveau les enveloppait dans ses bras doucereux, ce bien-être euphorisant qu'ils recherchaient à travers le corps de l'autre.  
Le reste n'avait aucune importance.  
Contrairement à la nuit précédente, cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent l'orgasme en se regardant dans les yeux, leurs corps fortement tendus l'un contre l'autre. Gardant inconsciemment ses jambes nouées autour des reins de Genma, voulant conserver sa chaleur en lui, Hayate se laissa retomber contre le lit d'herbe, accueillant son coéquipier haletant contre son torse. Il retrouva peu à peu son souffle, jouant doucement de ses doigts contre les cheveux châtains. Quelques secondes plus tard, Genma releva la tête pour le regarder, les traits quelque peu fatigués par l'étreinte, et murmura :

- J'ai détesté. Et toi ?  
- Tout autant que la première fois.

Ils se sourirent doucement avant de joindre leurs lèvres en tendresse, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait constituer leur être au profit de cette simple caresse.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque le campement fut entièrement levé, enfin prêt à être transporté en direction de Konoha. Les deux hommes avaient dû se dépêcher car l'envie irrépressible d'une troisième étreinte les avaient possédés durant l'après-midi, repoussant leur départ de plusieurs heures. Debout devant ce qui fut le lieu de tous les secrets, les deux ninjas gardèrent le silence, une même question reposant sur leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès.  
Et maintenant ?...  
Genma soupira un grand coup avant de prendre son paquetage au dos, glissant son éternelle aiguille entre ses lèvres. Ne regardant pas le brun, il lui tourna le dos en lançant d'un air détaché :

- Bon, départ ! Il faut qu'on soit rentrés avant…  
- Et maintenant ?

Genma arrêta ses pas et ferma les yeux, la question restée en suspens enfin verbalisée. Il tourna doucement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux à l'expression neutre de l'autre.

- Que veux-tu dire, Hayate ?  
- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

Le brun se força à garder ses yeux crochés à ceux de Genma. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Préférait-il que l'autre lui dise de tout oublier, ou… ?

- Ecoute… commença Genma en se passant une main sur le bandeau, l'air emprunté. On va de toute manière se revoir, hein ? On est toujours coéquipiers.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Je sais très bien… soupira-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te demande en mariage, là, si ?

Hayate détourna le visage, l'expression toujours neutre. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Il commençait même à se dire qu'il donnerait tout l'or du monde pour revenir vingt-quatre heures en arrière et que tout ce qui s'était passé n'arrive jamais.

- Non, arriva-t-il à murmurer après quelques secondes.  
- Bon, eh bien, tout va bien. Dépêche-toi un peu, il faut…  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Soupirant d'agacement, le ninja aux cheveux châtains revint sur ses pas, retira l'aiguille de sa bouche pour venir embrasser très doucement le brun. Ce dernier se sentit fondre, de nouvelles sensations des plus étranges naissant à présent en lui au contact de Genma…

- J'en sais franchement rien, Hayate, souffla l'autre en se reculant de quelques pas. Laissons le temps faire, d'accord ?

Peu convaincu, le brun hocha doucement la tête avant que l'autre n'assène le dernier coup :

- Le temps nous permettra d'oublier.

Hayate se figea, yeux écarquillés. Alors, c'était ça que Genma voulait dire ? Oublier, c'est ce qu'il préférait ?... Il n'avait été… ?  
Stop. Cela suffisait. Il savait dès le départ ce que c'était. Rien qu'un jeu de défrustration mutuelle entre les deux… rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait rien. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à attendre d'un homme, après tout. Il aimait toujours les femmes. Il était toujours hétérosexuel. Ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours, une expérience comme une autre. C'était tout.  
Le brun plaça alors son paquetage dans son dos, prenant le chemin du village. Il n'adressa pas un seul coup d'œil à son coéquipier en passant à ses côtés. L'autre lui emboîta le pas, reprenant son aiguille, et demanda d'une voix détachée après quelques centaines de mètres :

- Bon, tu viens avec moi au bordel après ?

Inexplicablement, tous les muscles d'Hayate se crispèrent en une seconde. Au… bordel ? Genma allait donc retrouver des femmes, maintenant ?... Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Genma était toujours hétéro, comme lui ! Il ne comprenait simplement pas… pourquoi son cœur semblait s'émietter à ce point…

- Non, merci, répondit-il d'une voix sobre, cachant ses tremblements à la perfection. Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller chez moi me reposer.  
- Oh… Dommage. Bon, eh bien… Je me taperai les deux magnifiques brunes dont je t'ai parlé en ton souvenir.

Hayate força un rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Son cœur n'y était plus du tout, d'ailleurs. Il semblait s'être figé pour toujours dans sa poitrine.  
La lune dans leurs dos, celle qui avait éclairé leur pas jusque là, disparut derrière un nuage noir, gardant à jamais le secret scellé en elle.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la mission de garde, temps de repos accordé par le Hokage avant de reprendre le train-train quotidien de ninja. Hayate avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermé chez lui à broyer du noir, ne sortant que pour faire les courses les plus succinctes à son fonctionnement vital – bien qu'il ait réussi à perdre plus de poids en quelques jours qu'en sept mois sur le campement. Ce jour-là, une réunion de Jônin pour le débriefing d'une mission courante l'attendait… Il aurait bien fait l'impasse sur celle-là en sachant très bien qu'il allait revoir son coéquipier à ce moment-là.  
Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue : la moindre évocation Genma ou des souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de lui faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine – et se maudissait bien assez pour ça. Il avait l'impression d'être une pauvre collégienne en peine de cœur, et cette réflexion redoublait d'intensité les insultes qu'il se réservait.  
Arrivant dans la salle de réunion – pile à l'heure afin d'éviter toute discussion inutile avec une certaine personne –, il prit place le plus loin possible de son coéquipier. Il fit d'ailleurs méticuleusement attention à ne pas lever ses yeux sur lui lorsqu'il fit son entrée et durant tout le discours du Hokage. Il sentait que le regard de Genma avait bien souvent pesé sur lui durant la réunion, mais… non. Il n'allait pas confirmer ce que son cœur lui hurlait en plus de ça.  
A la nuit tombée, lorsque le débriefing fut enfin terminé, Hayate préféra s'en aller de suite sans profiter du saké traditionnel partagé par les Jônin en fin de réunion, prétextant ne pas se sentir bien. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs du palais avant d'entendre des bruits de pas rapides dans son dos.

- Hayate ! Hé, Hayate !

Les muscles du brun de tendirent en une fraction de seconde au son de la voix.  
Pas de panique. Pas de panique…  
Affichant la plus grande neutralité, il tourna alors son visage, voyant Genma accourir vers lui.

- Tiens, salut ! lança le ninja aux cheveux châtains. Je te croyais mort. Comment ça va ?  
- Pas très bien, en réalité. Si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer tout de suite.

Il voulait être neutre, pas glacial… Comment en était-il arrivé là ?  
Le visage de son interlocuteur s'abaissa légèrement, son regard changeant du tout au tout. Il retira alors l'aiguille de sa bouche avant de murmurer :

- Ecoute, Hayate… Je voudrais te parler au sujet de…  
- Tiens, bonsoir, vous deux !

Les deux hommes tournèrent simultanément le visage vers la source de la voix. Hayate n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir Kakashi apparaître.

- Bonsoir, Kakashi-san, lancèrent simultanément les deux coéquipiers.  
- Je voulais simplement vous poser… Dites, je ne dérange pas au moins ?

Alors que Genma s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, le brun lui coupa brusquement la parole pour lancer d'une voix sobre :

- Pas du tout. Une question, peut-être ?  
- Oui, enchaîna le ninja-copieur en refermant son petit livre orange. En réalité, Hokage-sama m'a assigné nouvellement à une mission de garde, un peu comme vous aviez dû le faire.  
- Kami-sama, je vous plains.

La dernière phrase était sortie sans qu'Hayate n'ait pu la retenir, mais il se fichait complètement du regard de biais que lui lançait Genma.

- Ah oui ? continua Kakashi, intrigué. Pourquoi ça ?  
- Oh, non, pour rien, dit le brun d'une voix lasse en toussotant légèrement. J'espère pour vous que vous y êtes assigné avec Anko-san.  
- Euh, non, pas du tout… On m'a collé un Chûnin, vous savez, Iruka Umino.

Un petit rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres d'Hayate avant qu'il ne conclue :

- Alors si vous voulez un conseil, habituez-vous très vite à copuler avec vos clones. Ca vous évitera de faire des conneries plus grosses que Chôza.

Kakashi et Genma écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux pendant que le brun toussait à nouveau, se détournant des deux hommes d'un air las.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Bonne nuit.  
- Euh… Bonne nuit, lança le ninja-copieur. Je vais rentrer également. Merci du conseil, Hayate-san.

Le Jônin aux cheveux d'argent disparut dans une volute de fumée, laissant un Genma complètement médusé dans le couloir.

- Hayate ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je ne dis que la vérité, très cher coéquipier, continua-t-il de la même voix morne sans se retourner.

La suite se passa tellement vite qu'Hayate n'en comprit pas l'enchaînement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une seconde auparavant, il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, et que celle d'après, il s'était retrouvé collé à Genma dans une salle complètement déserte, les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes. Il écarquilla fortement les yeux, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine, mais ce fut sa fierté qui vainquit cette fois-ci alors qu'il repoussait violemment l'autre de lui.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! hurla-t-il en se séchant les lèvres, fixant l'autre avec colère. Tu te prends pour qui ?! T'as plus besoin d'un trou comme moi, maintenant ! Comme tu l'as dit si bien, t'as plein d'autres salopes en qui décharger maintenant !  
- Je ne peux plus.

Secouant un instant la tête, sourcils froncés, Hayate toisa à nouveau l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait encore ?!

- Comment ça, tu ne peux plus ?  
- Je ne peux plus coucher avec qui que ce soit.  
- Quoi ? Les deux, je cite, merveilleuses brunes du bordel que tu t'es enfilé en rentrant ne sont plus à la portée de ton salaire ?!  
- Ce n'est pas le problème.  
- Aaah… Quoi, alors ? Tu t'es rendu compte que t'étais vraiment pédé ? Des gigolos, ça existe, mais moi, j'écarterai plus jamais les jambes pour…  
- Je t'aime, Hayate.

Le brun, lèvres entrouvertes, devint blême en une fraction de seconde.

- Qu… Quoi ?...  
- Je t'aime.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Hayate ne décolla pas ses yeux exorbités de son coéquipier. Il secoua doucement la tête, incapable de concevoir les mots de l'autre.

- Ne… Ne joue pas avec moi, Genma… S'il te plaît…  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, une larme glissa lentement sur la joue du brun.

- Tu… Tu as dit… que tu voulais m'oublier… C'est ce que tu as dit…  
- J'ai dit n'importe quoi pour éviter de m'avouer que j'étais amoureux d'un homme. Et pourtant, c'est la vérité.

Les jambes s'effondrèrent alors sous le poids d'Hayate, ne supportant pas le choc. Il était dans un rêve… Ce n'était pas possible, non… C'était… un rêve…  
Il se cacha le visage d'une main, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, sentant Genma s'accroupir à ses côtés pour le serrer contre lui. Hayate s'abandonna à nouveau à la chaleur de ses bras, à cette odeur qui l'avait tant torturé, la peine s'échappant lentement de son corps au fur et à mesure de ses larmes.  
Que se serait-il passé si, deux semaines plus tôt, il ne s'était pas réveillé en pleine nuit ? Jamais ni Hayate, ni Genma n'auraient la réponse à cette question, et après tout, ils s'en fichaient complètement, tout comme ils s'en étaient fichés de savoir que l'autre était un homme lors de leur étreinte. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, comme dans les autres moments, était le bien-être dont ils étaient emplis.

La lune dans leur dos éclairait leurs corps de sa plus belle lueur.

_**... Ché fini. Mieilleux, hein ? Ralala, ça va plus tout ça... Va falloir que j'écrive une deathfic pour laver cet affront XD**_

Hop hop hop ! Qu'allais-tu faire, malheureux ? Oui, je te parle à toi qui me lis ! N'as-tu pas oublié de me laisser une review avant de fermer ta page Internet, hum ?... Allez, ça te coûte trois minutes et à moi, ça m'apportera trois heures de joie intense qui me motiveront à bloc pour écrire ! Bon deal, non ? Je t'attends =p

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !


End file.
